<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares and Blanket Forts by Steamed_Tets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152941">Nightmares and Blanket Forts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamed_Tets/pseuds/Steamed_Tets'>Steamed_Tets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Don't Starve (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Freedom AU, Gen, do I, do i tag the spider, im not sure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamed_Tets/pseuds/Steamed_Tets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares can be tricky things, but it's nothing a pair of twins can't handle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares and Blanket Forts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Nighttime hasn’t been this peaceful in a long time</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Webber thought as he stared up at the moon through the large circular window in his bedroom. The only thing bothering him was the nightmare that had just woken him up and scared him so bad to the point of tears. He pulled Webs ever closer to him while sniffing, an attempt to soothe himself. The spider nuzzling into the boy's chest for comfort. Remembering that place and the horrors he had witnessed there was something he never wanted to admit, but it had happened and there was nothing he could particularly do about it in truth. He knew that, but it still scared him. He had looked death in the eye on more than one occasion and lived to tell the tale. Something only a handful of eight-year-olds could ever claim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it still scared him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears pooled from his eyes and he wiped them away again with the butt of his hand. That was when he heard the door creak and he looked up in surprise. Wendy was standing in the doorway, perfectly still despite how late at night it was. Webber wiped his eyes again in an attempt to hide that he was crying. She had seen him cry before, plenty of times in the constant, but this time was different. This time he didn’t know truly if he wanted her to know. Wendy waited a moment before crossing the room and climbing onto his bed. Webber watched her carefully, pulling Webs closer still. The spider looked up to Webber and then back over to Wendy in simple curiosity. Once she’d actually climbed onto the bed she hugged Webber tightly, not uttering a single word. Webber was caught off guard for a minute, hugged her back quickly, letting himself cry again. If anyone could understand what his nightmares were about and what he was feeling, it was Wendy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She offered no words of comfort while he got everything out of his system, then again that was something he liked about having her as a friend, and now a sister he supposed. Not everything needed saying, Wes had taught him that on many occasions. Once he had finished crying, and Wendy had released him from the tight hug she had trapped him in, he grabbed a clean handkerchief off of his bedside table and blew his nose. Webs nuzzled himself into Webber's chest, the spider and Wendy both waiting patiently while the boy composed himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize,” Wendy said quietly, almost before he had even finished his sentence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Webber said, looking up to her in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, “I understand, you shouldn’t have to apologize about what happened then.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sniffled and hugged her again, and the two of them sat there for a while before Wendy pulled away again and climbed off the bed. Webber and Webs watched her in vague curiosity as she approached the door. She stopped, turning and waving a hand to signal him to follow her. He scooted to the end of the bed and climbed down, holding his arms out so Webs could jump into them, something the spider did more than happily. Webber hugged the spider and turned with a small dash to join Wendy at the door, where the three of them crossed the tiny hallway that separated their rooms and entered the twins' bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The twins had a bunk bed in their room, Abigail, still asleep, had the top bunk while Wendy kept the bottom bunk to herself. Speaking of Wendy, she flicked the light on in the room as Webber stepped inside, the boy setting Webs down on the ground to wander. Neither of them were strangers to the twins' room, the three kids being fairly close after all, but it was still new to him to be here this late at night. Wendy climbed the ladder and gently shook her sister awake before Webber had a moment to process or protest her doing so. He loved both the twins but he already felt bad at having woken Wendy up, he didn’t want Abigail to lose sleep too. Especially since it could still be considered that she was catching up on years of sleep loss in a way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abigail looked up sleepily and Wendy spoke to her quietly. If Webber didn’t know any better he’d have assumed they were talking telepathically. Twins could do that right? If anyone could do it Wendy and Abigail could! The two of them alone were incredibly skilled and super cool and when they worked together they were unstoppable! Webber had seen that action first hand himself. The twins peeked over the edge before Wendy started climbing down. Webber watched her carefully when he was bombarded with a blanket. Specifically, Abigail’s blanket as she threw it from the top bunk down to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abigail giggled from above him as he dug his way out of the mass of blanket surrounding him, having lost Webs in the initial fall. Webber laughed as he dug his way out only to be pelted again by Abigail throwing her pillow over the railing, giggling wildly as she did. Webber giggled from under the pillow and pulled it off his face, throwing it back up at her as he tried to stand up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna have to try harder than that to hit me spiderboy!” Abigail teased while catching the pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Webs skittered out from underneath the blanket while Wendy pulled her own blankets off of her bed and threw it to Webber just like her sister had. The boy caught it this time though, having been more than ready, “What are we doing with all this stuff anyway?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abigail jumped down from the top bunk and brushed her hair out of her face, “Have you never made a blanket fort before?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Webber shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The twins looked at each other curiously before Abigail turned and smiled to Webber, “Then allow the wonder twins to show you how to make the best blanket fort ever!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four of them (counting Webs) spent the next several minutes building their fort, Webber brought his blankets and pillow over too so the three of them would have something softer to lay on other than the hardwood floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Wes came up to the attic the next morning to get the three of them, he was shocked to find the carefully hung blankets and sheets hiding a majority of the floor. He gently pulled away one of the blankets, careful so it wouldn’t fall, to find all three kids lying in a huge mess of blankets and pillows. Without the heart to wake them just yet, he returned the blanket to its former place and quietly closed the door behind him to let them sleep just a tad longer. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>